japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Boruto movie
Boruto Naruto the Movie (ボルト‐ナルト・ザ・ムービー‐) is the s eleventh Naruto film. The movie was released in theaters in Japan on August 7, 2015. The film was also release with English sub titles in the U.S at Comic Con on October 10, 2015. Just like with Naruto Shippuuden movie 7, this film is also a canon to the Naruto franchise. As with the previous film and Naruto Shippuuden movie 6, Kishimoto was once again involved in the project as scenario writer and character designer, and is part of the official canon of the Naruto manga, set after the events of the series. The film tells that several years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto has become the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure. His home village where he still lives at, has grown into a large city with advanced technology, and the five ninja countries are at peace. However, Naruto is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being Hokage and a father at the same time. Therefore his job has made him rarely spend time with his wife, and children. His son, Uzumaki Boruto, has just recently become a genin. Therefore he has been teamed up with Uchiha Sarada, and Mitsuki while being under Sarutobi Konohamaru's command. Plot The movie opens with Uchiha Sasuke battling a mysterious shinobi in the ruins of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's palace. After Sasuke narrowly avoids a powerful attack using Amenotejikara, another shinobi with a similar appearance reveals himself - having watched the battle from afar, intrigued by Sasuke's possession of the Rinnegan. During a mission to capture a panda, Uzumaki Boruto shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique. But he gets into an argument with Uchiha Sarada, who insists that he is actually chasing a wild bear rather than a panda. Because they are childhood friends and rivals, including that she is always watching him. Boruto feels the need to look good in front of Sarada. Boruto gets in Sarada's way as she moves to capture the panda and he uses Shadow Clones to capture the panda with ease, this earns him praise from Mitsuki but Sarada scolds him for being reckless. Mitsuki tells her to leave everything to Boruto because, as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, Boruto might become the next Hokage. Even though Boruto reacts to this with disinterest this causes for Sarada to angrily reply she will be Hokage. Then Sarutobi Konohamaru shows off his Kote and captures the panda with the Shadow Sewing Technique, and then shows it to the kids and creates a Rasengan, which leaves them in awe, but it veers off course and accidentally destroys a local farm which angers the locals. Soon after Uzumaki Naruto is first shown having to send Shadow clones picking out presents, buying all the food in a supermarket for Himawari's birthday. Attending a meeting with Kakashi at his side, getting help from Shikamaru for the Chunin Exams, helping out some the villagers in the village, and also being interviewed live on television across the Village. Naruto explains “To be a ninja there are three words that are extremely important: Effort, Will-power and… haha yep those” (with the interviewer responding with “Ahh isn’t that two things?”. As soon as the interview is over the shadow clone that had been interviewed disappears and the real Naruto is seen working hard at the Hokage office. When they report to Naruto, Boruto angrily busts into Naruto’s office with his team acting like he is the best and arguing that he doesn’t need teamwork. But Naruto shows disdain due to Boruto’s actions. Boruto gets into an argument with his father when Naruto asks his son to address him as "The Seventh" rather than "Dad". Katasuke entered soon after to ask Naruto's permission to allow the participants of the upcoming Chunin Exams to wear his latest invention, the Kote, a forearm device that stores various types of ninjutsu inside of it. However Naruto refused since it did not show one's true potential as a shinobi and saw it as a sign of cheating. Since Naruto had forbid the Kote to be use in the Chunin exams, this angers Boruto by telling his dad that times have change and so will the way we fight. Then with the topic of teamwork, Naruto tries to remind the importance of teamwork to Boruto, who said he could do missions with just his clones. Naruto then tells Boruto that he should just take the Chunin Exams, but Boruto said he doesn't want to because he doesn't want to become Hokage. Angered that his father is still spending more time working, Boruto reminds Naruto that it's Himawari's birthday and he better be at home or else Boruto will never forgive him. Naruto was even shock when told him that he rather have no parents than a father like him, which had made him sad overall. Then Himawari and Hinata were shown cleaning in Naruto's study when she found her father's old tattered jacket and showed it to her mother, making her smile. Afterwards, Boruto meets up with Katasuke, who gives him a new software for his video game and asks Boruto if he would be taking part in the Chunin Exams, which Boruto says that he will not. Boruto then joins Shikadai and Inojin to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki. Sarada reminds Boruto about her dream of becoming Hokage and Boruto is keeping her from it by refusing to register for the Chunin Exams. Boruto retorts that if she wants to be Hokage, she better be alone for the rest of her life or else it will cause problems to those around her. Shikadai and Inojin ask Boruto beat the boss in their game, but Boruto gives them his new software to make the game easier. This makes them upset at Boruto for cheating so Shikadai told Boruto that leveling up on his own behind his mother's back was much more fun then this. Then they leave, much to Boruto's confusion. Sarada tells Boruto they should take part in the Exams so they can show off their abilities to Naruto, and he finally gives in. Boruto asks Sarada if her father, Sasuke, will come watch her in the Exams, to which she replies she doubts it. Boruto says his father told him that Sasuke is considered to be the other Hokage and refers to him as "Uncle Sasuke". As they talk about Sarada's father, Mitsuki says his parents told him that Sasuke is the only person who can fight evenly against Naruto, prompting Boruto and Sarada to wonder about his parents. Before they can ask him, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick up Boruto and get ready for Himawari's birthday party. Upon arriving home, Boruto was surprised but happy to find that his father showed up. However, it was revealed to have been a shadow clone. The clone ended up disappearing and dropping the cake when Naruto became fatigued. Just before Naruto's clone had disappeared he had glimpsed the sad looks on his children's faces. Naruto became saddened at the thought of having let down his family. After seeing this, Boruto got angry and lashed out about this to his mother. Hinata tried to remind him that Naruto's job as Hokage was important to the village, but Boruto wasn't swayed. He retorted that his grandfather wasn't alive when Naruto was a child and Naruto must have been lucky to never have parents, which had saddened Hinata. She then told him he was lucky to have a father here. Boruto says he was not concern about himself but concern for Himawari. Rushing upstairs, Boruto finds Naruto's old, tattered jacket and throws it out of the window in a fit of rage. When he heard the doorbell ring, he thought it was his father and was about to punch him before he saw it was Sasuke instead, and apologized. As Sasuke asked Hinata for Naruto's whereabouts, Boruto realized Sasuke was his father's rival and starts to admire him. Seeing that Naruto was troubled, Shikamaru offered to take care of the rest of Naruto's work and advised him to go home and rest. But before he could leave he encountered Sasuke, who returned to Konoha to ask for help in deciphering a scroll he found in Kaguya's abandoned castle. They met in Naruto's office where Sasuke return Naruto's old jacket to him. Sasuke had also told him that he had met his son and could see a lot of the old Naruto in him, which Naruto responded to by saying that Boruto was actually more similar to Sasuke when he was younger. The two men began reminiscing about the past and Naruto wondered if they were behind the times. This leads to them making a bet on whether the nature of a shinobi has changed in regards to Boruto, to which Sasuke says it hasn't and Naruto says it has. While Naruto jokingly pointed out that he was the winner of this argument. Sasuke then Naruto's office and on his way home to see his own family. After leaving from his meeting with Naruto, Boruto tries to attack Sasuke, who confronts him. Boruto asked Sasuke to take him as his student because there was someone he wanted to defeat. Unimpressed, Sasuke asked Boruto if he could use the Rasengan, to which Boruto said no, and Sasuke said he couldn't be his student if he couldn't use it. He tells Boruto to come see him once he has master the Rasengan. That same night, Boruto goes to Konohamaru and demands to be taught the technique. While Konohamaru thinks it's an honor. The next day however, Boruto is dismayed to start off the training with a water balloon and a rubber ball. After a few days of training, Boruto was able to perform the Rasengan and showed it to Sasuke, who noted its' small size. Thinking Sasuke meant he failed, Boruto angrily threw the Rasengan and ran off. Sarada confronts her father and explains to him that he doesn't know Boruto and that working hard is not something he does often and that it was a miracle he had even trained for as long as he did. However, Sasuke explains to Sarada that he was not disappointed in Boruto's Rasengan, and decided that he would take Boruto on as his student, much to Sarada's delight. Boruto goes to Katasuke and says the training didn't bring results, as he tells Katasuke. While comforting him, Katasuke entices Boruto to use the Kote to create the Rasengan, telling him that by using it, he will be able to surpass his father. Boruto agrees to use it without hesitation. But doesn't tell Naruto or Sasuke knowing that they will disapprove. With the Kote, Boruto is able to create a standard-sized Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke, who notices the Kote under Boruto's sleeve and was reluctant to take him as his student. After an outburst from Boruto about his earlier promise, Sasuke agrees to take Boruto on as his student and help prepare him for the Chunin Exams so that Boruto can impress Naruto. While taking a break from their training, Boruto asks Sasuke about Naruto's weaknesses. Sasuke elaborates that Naruto was full of weaknesses, but he overcame them to become the person that he is now. In another dimension, Momoshiki and Kinshiki extract chakra from Gyuki and attack him with his own Tailed Beast Ball before throwing Killer B into a ravine to leave him to die. Sasuke teaches Boruto the shurikenjutsu, but Boruto complains it is Sarada's specialty because of her being Sasuke's daughter and an Uchiha. Sasuke responds by creating multiple clones and telling Boruto that the shadow clone technique is Naruto's specialty but hard work makes it possible for others to learn. On the first day of the Chunin Exams, as Sarada prepares to meet with her team. She comments to her mother, Haruno Sakura, how happy she is now that her father is home. Sakura blushes and is embarrassed and then insists that Sarada must be the happiest. The first round of the Chunin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. Knowing that Sarada had read the series, Boruto asks her for the answer, only for her to tell him that even she doesn't know as she was not aware there even was a fifth volume. Sarada asks Boruto which answer he thinks her father would choose and he replies with false since Sasuke isn't the conventional type. When he asks her why, Sarada says that she wants to take a different path than her father. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, Boruto and his teammates find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Boruto is saved by Sarada and Mitsuki from falling into the ink. Boruto notices that the ink stretches across to both pits and Sarada deducts that the quiz was a sham from the start since there isn't even a fifth volume and it is revealed that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Boruto feels hopeless when he realizes he would have been disqualified if not for his team members quick actions. They pass the first round. Upon hearing this, Naruto reacted calmly but Shikamaru pressed him to reach out to Boruto. After winning the first round, Boruto was annoyed with Naruto congratulating him via email, leaving him more desperate to do anything to win his father's recognition. Progressing to the second round, they are forced to compete against other teams for flags. While Sarada and Mistuki leave to attain other teams' flags, Boruto stays behind to defend their flag. But he is attacked by three Kirigakure genin brothers. Boruto resorts to using the Kote when he was overpowered by the three brother's shadow clones. He is able to defeat them by using Water Release and Lightning Release on his opponent. He radios for Sarada to finish it and Sarada uses her Sharingan to see through a genjutsu a team placed on their flag, and was able to retrieve it, winning the second round. Once they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being as happy as he should, but then tells him that his eyes are even bluer than his father's, which makes him blush and is given a fright when Mitsuki unexpectedly gets in his face to look for himself. Naruto, who had been nervous about the outcome of the second round, was overjoyed upon learning Boruto passed. Sasuke visits a shadow clone Naruto and asks if the scroll is deciphered, and Naruto says it won't be long. Naruto then says he heard from Konohamaru that Sasuke is training Boruto and Naruto hints his sadness at not being able to train his own son but says Sasuke was right about the nature of a shinobi never changing. Sasuke agrees and leaves. Boruto returns home that evening and is congratulated by his mother and sister for passing. As he sits in his room, Boruto starts to feel guilty about using the Kote. Naruto enters his room shortly afterwards to personally congratulate him on passing the second round. Naruto tells Boruto not to lose to Shikadai in the next round and attempts to initiate a fist bump with his son, but Boruto doesn't return the gesture since he didn't want to risk his father discovering the Kote on his arm and simply smiled at him. Narut bumps Boruto on the chest and tells him that he'll be watching before he leaves. This interaction leaves Boruto feeling overjoyed and with tears in his eyes. In the third round, Naruto chose to sit with Hinata and Himawari rather than with the other Kage. During his match, Boruto was first matched against Yurui. Desperate not to lose in front of his father, Boruto resorted to using the Kote and was able to defeat Yurui and progress through the round until he was finally matched against Shikadai and won after cornering him with multiple Shadow Clones. However, Naruto had realized that Boruto was wearing a Kote after Hinata used her Byakugan and was disappointed that Boruto had been cheating throughout the exams. He takes his son's forehead protector, then deems Shikadai as the winner, and disqualifies Boruto, telling him they will talk when they get home. Angry, Boruto berates him for giving him a lecture when Naruto is never home and therefore doesn't realize that if he had payed more attention to Boruto then he would never have been in a situation such as this. Then Otsutsuki Momoshiki and Otsutsuk Kinshiki appear soon after to capture Naruto and start attacking the arena, causing massive chaos. As Naruto urges Boruto to go somewhere safe, Momsohiki knocks Naruto out of the arena. Boruto tries to fight Momoshiki with the Kote, only for Momoshiki to absorb all of his attacks, leaving him scared and defenseless, however Naruto jumps in to protect his son just in time. They are then joined by Sasuke and Sarada. When Sarada shows fear at Momoshiki's impressive display of his strength, Boruto creates a Shadow Clone to protect Sarada. While trying to defend themselves as well as all the people evacuating, Naruto ends up sacrificing himself to protect Boruto, Sasuke, and Sarada from Momoshiki's jutsu and asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto. Before Naruto disappears, he turns to smile at his son and Boruto calls out to him before falling unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds Sarada and Mitsuki watching over him. As they explain to him what happened, Boruto hears his sister crying out to their mother and finds her being healed by Sarada's mother. Demanding to know what happened to his mother, Sakura explains to Boruto that Hinata was injured after trying to save Naruto from Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Realizing that his father is gone, Boruto became distraught and runs out of the hospital. Once outside, he trips over a box and as he gets up he sees the Kote on his wrist and angrily rips it off and throws it away before continuing to the Hokage Tower. Feeling guilty for how he treated his father, Boruto wonders into his office and finds his father's old jacket and puts it on and comments on how uncool he looks. Sasuke, having followed Boruto, agrees with him. Sasuke informs Boruto that he received scorn at the Exams for cheating, is technically not a shinobi anymore and that if it was not for his little sister who adores him and his mother who worries over him, he'd be just like how Naruto used to be. Boruto demands to know how his father overcame his hardships, to which Sasuke replies that he should ask Naruto himself and further elaborates that he can still sense Naruto's chakra and intends to rescue him. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him, to which Sasuke replies that he believes Boruto is a strong shinobi who could potentially surpass Naruto one day and Sasuke's number one student including that just like Naruto that he is a idiot who dislike losing. With his confidence restored, Boruto decides to join Sasuke and the other four Kage on the mission to rescue Naruto. As they prepare to leave, Sasuke lends Boruto his old forehead protector. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to open a portal to the dimension where Naruto is being held and just before they leave. Hinata arrives with Sakura, Sarada and Mitsuki, to stop Boruto from going in fear for his safety. However, seeing Boruto wearing his father's old jacket and Sasuke's forehead protector, she is reminded of Naruto when he was young and decides to trust him. She also tells him to take care of his father. Boruto then asks Sarada and Mitsuki to look after everyone before following Sasuke into the portal. Once arriving in the other dimension, they find Momoshiki attempting extract Kurama from Naruto and the four kage engage in battle. Sasuke and Boruto rescue Naruto, who asks about Boruto and why he's wearing the jacket, and Sasuke says many things happened but Boruto has become a shinobi. After freeing Naruto, his father comments on how seeing Boruto wear his old jacket was like looking at his own shadow clone. When Naruto tries to apologize for inadvertently neglecting him, Boruto says that he is fine with things remaining the same and he only hopes that Naruto will tell him about his past. Knowing their ninjutsu will be absorbed by Momoshiki, everyone decides to fight him with taijustu. Kurotsuchi and Chojuro initially captured Kinshiki with Sasuke's help and he then fought Momoshiki with Gaara and Darui. Seeing Sasuke fight Momoshiki, Kinshiki broke free and unleashed a destructive blast around him to throw everyone off, although it left him injured. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turns Kinshiki into a chakra pill and swallows him, which increases his strength and makes him undergo a drastic physical change. After Momoshiki absorbed Kinshiki, Boruto watched on in awe as Naruto and Sasuke fought against Momoshiki and defeated him. However Katasuke, who had followed them, rushed in and used his device to shoot a barrage of attacks at Momoshiki, which Momoshiki absorbed and used his new strength to attack them. Boruto is protected by Sasuke from Momoshiki's attacks. While Momoshiki had Naruto and the Kage trapped using the Shadow Imitation Technique and was preparing to finish them off, Sasuke ordered Boruto to use his Rasengan to stop Momoshiki and although Boruto was hesitant that his jutsu would not work, Sasuke encouraged him that he can give his best. Boruto was ultimately successful in hitting Momoshiki with his Vanishing Rasengan and thus able to free Naruto and the Kage. With his father's help, Boruto is able to create a giant Rasengan while Sasuke began to distract Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to attack him, but little did Momoshiki know that both Boruto and Sasuke were working together in order to take out the Rinnegan eye in his palm, which allowed him to absorb ninjustu attacks. Boruto attacked Momoshiki with his giant Rasengan, and Momoshiki who was unable to absorb the attack was destroyed. As a result, Boruto's right arm was severely burned. Naruto and Sasuke sit by each other and Sasuke declares he won their bet, to which Naruto agrees. From this experience, Boruto and Naruto reconcile their differences. Naruto proudly looked on at his son and stated as his father that he would always be there to watch Boruto grow up. Boruto becomes very popular among the villagers and is even considered as a young hero, because of his involvement in defeating Momoshiki. He also poses for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning, Boruto eats breakfast with his family while playing his video game from the start without cheating, whereas Naruto is reading the newspaper. As he prepares to meet with his team and Naruto to head over to his office, Boruto tells his mother not to worry about mending his torn jacket as he thinks it looks cooler the way it is. Then as he and Boruto were leaving, Naruto got his lunch from Himawari and happily thanked her for it. Both Hinata and Himawari waved goodbye to them while they were leaving. As Boruto and his father head out, the two of them bump fists and encourage each other to do their best. While going to meet his team, Boruto used shadow clones to attend the same type of interview as Naruto did in the very beginning of the movie with Boruto being asked the same question and Boruto answering exactly like his father did “To be a Ninja, you need to remember, it’s about: Effort and Will-Power!” Then his clones disappear after that. Boruto and his teammates are given a mission to capture the giant panda, which is running loose in the village. Mitsuki comments on all the attention Boruto has been receiving lately but Sarada is still angry at Boruto for cheating and Boruto says he has already apologized many times to her about that. Sarada questions Boruto on whether or not he wants to become Hokage now, however Boruto explains to her that he has no interest in becoming Hokage but he supports Sarada's dream of becoming Hokage and he will protect her no matter what, which makes her blush. He also adds that his goal is to become a ninja like Sasuke and follow his own ninja way. Boruto and his teammates then leap into the air from the Hokage Monument, while he prepares to launch his real standard sized Rasengan. During the end credits, the scenes show the original characters with their respective children (it is also revealed that Killer B survived along with Gyuki). In the post credits, Boruto and Sarada capture the wild panda and Boruto once again asks Mitsuki who his parents are. Mitsuki replies that he is the son of Orochimaru, which shocks Sarada, who asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father. When Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, Boruto gets angry and demands to know who Orochimaru is. It turns out that Orochimaru is watching them from above while standing on a building. Voice Cast :Japanese *Yuko Sanpei as Uzumaki Boruto *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto *Kokoro Kikuchi as Uchiha Sarada *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uchiha Sasuke *Nana Mizuki as Hyuga Hinata *Saori Hayami as Uzumaki Himawari *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Hidenori Takahashi as Sarutobi Konohamaru *Ryuichi Kijima as Mitsuki *Akira Ishida as Gaara *Hana Takeda as Kurotsuchi *Kouki Miyata as Chojuro *Ryota Takeuchi as Darui *Satoshi Hino as Sai *Atsushi Abe as Yamanaka Inojin *Ryoka Yuzuki as Yamanaka Ino *Showtaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Romi Park as Temari *Kensho Ono as Nara Shikadai *Yoichi Masukawa as Rock Lee *N/A as Metal Lee *Yukari Tamura as Tenten *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Shinji Kawada as Aburame Shino *N/A as Katasuke *Hisao Egawa as Killer Bee *N/A as Shinki *Kengo Kawanishi as Yurui *Daisuke Namikawa as Otsutsuki Momoshiki *Hiroki Yasumoto as Otsutsuki Kinshiki :English *N/A as Uzumaki Boruto *Maile Flanagan as Uzumaki Naruto *N/A as Uchiha Sarada *Yuri Lowenthal as Uchiha Sasuke *Stephanie Sheh as Uzumaki Hinata *N/A as Uzumaki Himawari *Kate Higgins as Uchiha Sakura *N/A as Sarutobi Konohamaru *N/A as Mitsuki *Liam O'Brien as Gaara *Laura Bailey as Kurotsuchi *Brian Beacock as Chojuro *Ogie Banks as Darui *Ben Diskin as Sai *N/A as Yamanaka Inojin *Colleen O' Shaughnessey as Yamanaka Ino *Tom Gibbs as Nara Shikamaru *Tara Platt* as Temari *N/A as Nara Shikadai *Brian Donovan as Rock Lee *N/A as Metal Lee *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *Dave Wittenberg as Hatake Kakashi *Derek Stephen Prince as Aburame Shino *N/A as Katasuke *Catero Colbert as Killer Bee *N/A as Shinki *N/A as Yurui *N/A as Otsutsuki Momoshiki *N/A as Otsutsuki Kinshiki Trivia *The movie has two promotional posters drawn by Kishimoto. * Zai no Sho — A limited edition official movie book that was given to those who watched the movie in Japan. It contains an one-shot manga named "The Day Naruto Became Hokage" (ナルトが火影になった日), as well as chapter 700 in full color. *A light novel adaptation, written by Ukyō Kodachi, was released in Japan on August 10, 2015. *In addition to writing the light novel of the movie, Ukyo Kodachi was also collaborating with Kishimoto on the movie screenplay. Ukyo Kodachi is also the author of another Naruto novel, Gaara Hiden A Sandstorm Mirage. *The theme song for the movie is Diver, performed by KANA-BOON. *Boruto Road to B, a manga-omake collaboration between Masashi Kishimoto, and Kenji Taira, was release for viewers to look at on the internet. all information on the Boruto movie was found on http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Boruto:_Naruto_the_Movie